out of your reach
by zorojurotheronin
Summary: You promise her you will never let her go again.
**an:** _hellooooo, this is my first story ever about my another otp, pleaaaaaaaaase if you have something to say, tell me! i'd be glad to read you! i hope you like it_

 _This is from Renji's perspective, and I like to write in present tense, idk why. So here it goes._

* * *

You know her since you were nine. She has your same age. She flew away from home, but that's all you know. She's tiny, demanding, very good at acting and always keeps a cool façade.

But people don't know that girl has the biggest heart you've ever seen, she just doesn't know how to let anyone in. You don't tell this to anyone because it's your little secret and you like to keep it to yourself.

She always seems so far out of your reach.

* * *

You grow up with her. It has been long ten years stealing from here and there, trying to make enough for living; and running, getting as far away as possible to avoid being caught. You can tell she's getting tired of it, but you don't say anything.

* * *

One night you're outside of your temporary hideout lying on the ground and looking at the sky and thinking about nothing, when she comes out and says you two should talk about your future. You just nod; she sits beside you and starts talking.

"Renji, I've been thinking, we should be more than street rats, stealing food and stuff. We should get a job, maybe a place we could call home and stop living on the streets."

You think about it and tell her you will take it in consideration, but the truth is you'll do whatever she says. She mutters a thank you and lets out a small smile that she apparently has reserved just for you. In that precise moment, you think maybe you love her, but you shouldn't tell her anything because you'll scare her away.

You look at her beautiful purple eyes and promise her you'll do your best.

* * *

You start working, but somehow you grow apart from her. She's been assigned to a different department because she has lots of useful skills in the field.

You always watch her from afar, watching how she gets better and better. In your opinion, she's always been better than you.

Then, you decide you should start getting better too, so you can reach her.

* * *

She has become silent, but you don't mind. You rented a little house with her, so you two stop living on the streets. You two sleep in the same room, but in separated beds, of course. She always comes home tired and falls asleep quickly. You watch her sleeping, so relaxed and peaceful. You think her jet black hair compliments her petite frame perfectly and wonder where she came from.

Then you fall back into reality.

You're almost there. You'll finally be able to speak to her tomorrow. You think about her perfect skin, her beautiful purple eyes and how her jet black hair compliments her. You're anxious.

* * *

You get up motivated; you're convinced you'll have the courage so you'll finally talk to her. You're looking for her everywhere, but you can't find her. You ask some people but everyone says the same. She's gone.

* * *

You run, too fast, because you can't let her go so easily. It's the only thing that keeps you motivated, that keeps you living.

You find her in an alley, getting into a weird fancy car. You think maybe your brain is playing tricks but you, but she looks in your direction and looks at you with her eyes, that eyes you dream about every single night, that eyes you know so well. And now, they're so full of sadness, but something inside of you says you can't stop her, so you stop right there and watch.

She's gone.

* * *

Everything looks grey to you; things you used to think were so colorful are gray now. But you are closer and closer to the top, you tell yourself you'll keep going on because of her, so you can look at her in the eyes and tell her you're now here because of her someday.

You promise yourself you won't forget her, but you do, even if you don't want to.

* * *

Ten years pass by and you don't know anything about her, so you decide to leave her behind and keep on going with your life. You're promoted at work, over and over again. All the effort you put in seems useless somehow, but you're the boss now, so you feel realized. Your friends invite you over to celebrate, and you can't deny them, they're doing this for you after all. So you go with them and enjoy the night.

* * *

You're coming home from the party, it's late but you don't care. You get to the door and open it, you see the lights of the room are on but you don't mind, you think maybe you left them like that in the morning before going out. You step in the room, kick out your shoes and lay flat in your bed.

"So, this is your life now. Coming home late, party nonstop and stuff."

That voice. You think your mind is playing tricks on you. You turn around and glance at her bed, but there's no one in there. You decide it's the alcohol messing with you and fall asleep.

* * *

You get invited to a business party where the CEOs and the owner of the company will be. It's so bothersome, but you decide to go anyway. Your old boss, Kisuke Urahara, who was promoted to another division waits for you at the entrance and decides to introduce you to the people. He greets you right away and tells you to follow him.

You've meet almost everyone in the party and you're tired. You tell Kisuke you're going home because you have to work tomorrow, but he says he must introduce you to one last person before you go. You can't refuse, so you let him. He leads you to a tall, aristocratic man who wears a stoic expression on his face.

"Renji, this is Byakuya Kuchiki, the owner of the company." The man doesn't seem so impressed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." You say.

The man nods, looking at you, uninterested. "Likewise."

You decide to go now, so you say goodbye to everyone. You start walking away, but you stop when you hear her.

"Brother, I'm sorry for being late."

* * *

You turn around so fast you almost get a whiplash, but you see her. She's hasn't changed at all. Still the same height, perfect skin and short jet black hair. What amazes you the most is her purple eyes. After seeing everything gray and dull, it's the only colorful thing you have seen in years.

She looks at you, confused; you think maybe she forgot about you. It's for the best, you think, despite your heart is breaking beyond repair. You resume walking, and you stop when you hear someone walking towards you.

"Renji," she says, "It's really you."

You smile and turn around to see her.

"Rukia."

You don't ask for explanations, it's enough for you just looking at her. She runs to hug you, but you hug her first, so hard, and promise her to never let her go again.


End file.
